King of the Twilight
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Written for the Hp creatures fest on Live Journal. Harry is captured by Voldemort and is changed into a monster. Implied Slash and Harry/Severus.


Title: King of the Twilight  
Author/artist: Calanor  
Pairing/Characters: Harry/Severus  
Creature Type: Panwere with a vampire mixed in.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: just a bit of blood...  
Disclaimer: Jk owns the Harry Potter World, I just play in it.  
Notes: I was reading the Laurell K. Hamilton book, Narrcissus in Chains. I just had to have this prompt. I also emailed, Beren and asked her permission to use her idea. And she gratefully gave me the go ahead. I thank Nee, Roo, Branny and Jill for their help! I plan on revisiting this new universe later on...It was just too much fun! I might even expand this.. but real life issues kept me from doing all I wanted to do...  
Original prompt and submitter: winnett  
Creature Type: Non-specific  
Characters/Pairing: Harry/Severus  
Prompt: Harry gets captured by Dark Wizards and turned into a Dark creature. (I know this sounds a lot like Beren's Corruption series, and I hope it does! I loved it.)

**-0-0-0-**

_**Somewhere at an unknown location.. for now**_

_**July 30**_

Harry groaned, his head hanging forward limply as his tortured and weakened body began to stir. Had he been hexed? Simply knocked out? Or had his body simply succumbed to the malnutrition and abuse already heaped upon it? He didn't know and couldn't be bothered to care right now. All he knew was that he was tied up between two pillars and at the mercy of his enemy. He tried clearing his head as he rose out of the dark abyss he found himself swimming in. All he could remember was walking out of the Pub after closing up for the night; walking towards his home on Privet Drive before he was struck from behind.

"Don't keep us waiting Potter. I know you're awake. I want you to join our little party!" The Dark Lord purred.

Green eyes opened, bleary and unfocused.

"Oh yes. We forgot your glasses. Too bad."

There was a tittering of laughter around the darkened room.

"Just get it over with, Tom. I'm tired of life. Tired of you. Tired of it all."

Voldemort ignored his former Muggle name. "Oh no, my dear Mr. Potter. I plan on keeping you around for a very long time. In just a few moments, in fact, will be the beginning of something dreadfully wonderful. Beautiful." With a grand flourish, Tom Riddle stepped down off of his throne. "Standing before you are four dark creatures. The Leaders of their clans and packs. Weredragon's, Werewolves, Wereleoplard's and Weresnakes. They and their mates," he gestured to where Death Eaters were happily guarding the beaten and weakened mates, "have graciously decided to provide tonight's entertainment."

"And what would that be, Tom?

Voldemort hissed in annoyance, "My name, Potter, IS LORD VOLDEMORT!"

Harry lifted his weary head and just snorted. "What's your grand plan... Tom?"

"Tonight, you begin your ascension to your final Majority for your eighteenth birthday. At midnight you come into your full powers. If you will not join me, I will make you my servant. " Voldemort shifted his attention to the four individuals standing to the side, wands and crossbows trained on them. "If you value your Mate's lives, you'll do as you're told. Bite him. Infect him. Make him bleed. Cause him pain--great pain."

The four creatures looked to where their lovers, and mates stood with knives to their chests ready to plunge. Then at the boy that this monster wanted them to infect. To change. To transform into something that had never walked the earth.

Alina stepped forward, her voice was ethereal with a underlying hissing, "You threaten us and demand us to do something so vile--so wrong--so incomprehensible! It is against all that has been handed down in the lore. We will not twist the ways of the Great Mother's creatures in this manner--to upset the balance!"

Her Mate, Ixchel was standing across the room. Her beautiful blue eyes were sorrowful, but she understood what would happen if Alina continued to refuse this madman.

"As a Weresnake, you must do as I say. It is written that I command all." Voldemort growled in fury.

Alina stepped back as if she had been slapped.

Brokk growled, "We are not governed by humans such as you. Beastspeakers do not rule over us."

"Werewolf, do you think I won't destroy your mates? You may be Ulfric of your pack, but I am Ruler here. The Destroyer. I will have each of them raped and tortured before I finally kill them." Voldemort smirked. "I'm told that Lycanthropes love pain. That they thrive on it. With your healing properties, that your kind make good concubines. Consorts."

Brokk's eyes glowed and his muscles bunched, ready to attack anyone that hurt his mate, Emilia. Pain was not a part of who they were. Their love was gentle, and committed, as pack should be.

"Pain is not a part of the Pack and Clans. We treat everyone with respect." The third member, Rameses, the Nimir-Ra of the Wereleopards, interjected.

"YOU are not human!" Voldemort hissed. "You are animals. You are nothing!"

"We have far more humanity in one of our claws, than you do in your whole, twisted, creature form!" Emelia spat.

"Will you stand by and let me kill them? Even when they are with child?"

Zorian, a Weredragon, closed his eyes with a pained sigh. He and his mate had been trying so hard and for so long to bring their own child into the world. Now they were so close, and yet the dream still seemed unreachable. Should they trust this mad man to release them once they had done his bidding? Or would he simply destroy them anyway?

"Enough of this standing around. The hour of his ascension approaches. If you don't do this willingly, I'll just take things into my own hands." Voldemort's blood red eyes became black as he began gathering his power to himself, "You will do as I command!" Magic, dark as the heart of Voldemort surrounded the four Alpha Were's. Taking control. Bending them to his will. Forcing them into transforming before everyone.

"Make him bleed! Make him a MONSTER!"

The three men and one woman fell to their knees as their bodies were forced into transformation. Claws and fur sprouted from bodies and hands. Great wings of the dragon grew out of Zorian's back. Scales of the mighty python covered Alina. Howls and angry hisses could be heard. Harry closed his eyes against the coming pain.

He didn't have to wait long as a set of jaws latched on to his neck and all he remembered from that point on was the well of pain as he screamed.

And then the blessed abyss of darkness as it called him down.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Time and space was nothing as Harry's state of mind was foggy and disjointed, all clarity ebbing away slowly. He lay there, his body cold and barely shuddering, as his attacker's, satisfied with their fills, slipped away back to the shadows. Death Eaters picked up his body and dragged him down to the dungeons, without care, threw his body in and slammed the door shut.

Moments later, he was joined by the Werecreatures and their mates. The alpha's huddled with their mates far away from the broken body of the teen. Outraged and disgusted with themselves at being weak and unable to fight off the magic of the dark Wizard. They just sat and waited for the new creature to awaken and take vengeance on them.

Unknown to those above as Midnight approached, swirls of light, unseen by the unconscious wizard, gathered and sparkled in the dank and dark stone room above his body. What blood remained within him, gathered and came alive in his veins, pumping as the magic fought to keep it's human vessel alive.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Severus Snape was sitting on the dank, wet stone floor of the cell he currently occupied, awaiting his death; his punishment for being a spy in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. He knew death was coming. The shackles around his wrists kept him from moving very far. He didn't know how long he had been in the cell; only that the days had passed slowly. He was sad to know that he wouldn't be able to see where things would lead with him and Harry.

He looked up when the door slammed open and a body was thrown in, landing in the center of the cell like a rag doll. In the darkness of the cell, he was unable to tell who the person was.

He could only hear the raspy ragged breathes, and smell the warm tang of fresh blood from his new cell mate, and knew that he or she had been subjected to severe torture.

Before he could move from the wall, the iron door creaked opened again and several more prisoners were pushed in before the door slammed shut again with a loud bang.

Severus' senses told him that these new prisoners were not human. Different flavors of Were's, perhaps?

"Who is there?" Someone called out.

"Another human--like you. A prisoner of the Dark Lord."

"LOOK! Look at the boy!"

Severus diverted his attention back to the body. Magic was sparking along the small form. Green's and blue's.

"What is happening?"

"His body is ascending and forcing a change. He'll transform. He won't be able to control the first Blood Lust."

"If he even survives the change..."

"What do you mean?"

"He was infected by four different variants of Were--by us--forced by the Dark Lord to transform against our will and attack him..."

Severus sat back in horror. Who would bring down this kind of wrath from the Dark Lord? Then it dawned on him.

Harry Potter!

Damnation!

He crawled to the still body, trying to remember everything he knew about Were's. "What is this Blood Lust you speak of? Which variants of Were are you?" He demanded as he turned the boy's body over.

"Werewolf, Weresnake, Weredragon, and Wereleopard."

Severus inhaled deeply through his nose, his senses telling him there was more. "There is more. Some other creature's essence runs in his veins." He didn't know where to touch him. How to help him. Severus felt helpless.

Harry sat up and gasped for air.

"HARRY!"

"Severus! It hurts. It hurts everywhere so much! Make it stop!" Harry fell back into Severus arms, as gasped for air and writhed in pain.

The older man carded his fingers through the young man's hair. The normally soft and wildly messy strands were sticky with blood, and caked to his scalp. "Ride it out, Harry. Go with the pain. Don't fight it."

Severus glared toward the group of Were's. "Well?! Answer my question! What else has he been infected with? Was he attacked by another Magical Creature?"

They shook their heads, as Brokk spoke. "I am sorry. There was no one else. Perhaps, before he was confined with us..."

Severus didn't get to ask Harry, as a black wind started to swirl and pick up speed, surrounding them. Harry's body jerked and spasmed. "Harry, it's the beginning of your ascension. Let the magic flow freely. It'll make whatever is happening easier."

"OH, Severus. I can't. It all hurts so much. My bones feel like they being crushed. Like I'm being turned inside out!" he cried as he held all the more firmly to the older man, then he began to shriek from the pain.

Severus wasn't sure how long he held Harry or how much time passed as he watched the changes come over the younger man. He noticed that the years of malnutrition were disappearing. His legs broke and grew longer. His body filled out. The dark hair grew longer and the blood disappeared from his body, disappearing into his pores, like a sponge soaking it all up.

His eyes opened suddenly. The Green was more vivid than ever. "Severus." His voice took on a more sensual tone. "I feel different. I feel more...ouch!"

"What!"

"I bith my thongue."

Severus noticed for the first time that Harry now had fangs. "Harry? Were you bitten?"

"Bitten?" He swallowed. "Bitten? By what? I was attacked by the Were's then thrown in here."

"A vampire, Harry. You have fangs."

Harry frowned, as he reached up to touch them. Fangs? He didn't get to think it over as he was hit with another wave of excruciating pain. His screams filled the cell making everyone move away from him as far as they could. Severus didn't move as far as everyone else. He just couldn't bring himself to leave his love alone for this.

Upstairs, the Dark Lord smiled. His plan was coming into fruition. Harry Potter would be his dark servant and would do his bidding. He would be unstoppable now.

Tomorrow he will rule the world!

Severus looked up at the divine creature before him. Black leathery wings were spread out behind him. Tiny smooth scales ran up and down his arms, and on his legs where they were exposed through his shredded trousers. His skin looked dark grey--almost black. His Hair was wild around his shoulders and down his back, almost like it was blowing in an unseen wind, and his eyes a deep verdant green. His ears had taken on a slightly pointed appearance.

He was beautiful. Deadly dangerously beautiful.

"Severussss." Harry's voice was a deep hissing growl. "I feel the magic. I feel everything around me. Even my brothers and sisters, here, with us." He closed his eyes and spread his arms wide, his fingers had taken on talons. "Ah I feel the Monster above uss. He'ssss happy. But not for long. He thinks I'll be his ssservant. Hisss dark plaything. I think NOT!"

"Harry?"

"Severusss, I feel a pull." Harry rolled his head around and gazed at Severus. "I feel a pull towards you."

"He must be your soultwin," Zorian spoke for the first time. "Weredragon's have soultwins. Even in this moment of madness, you have found the other half of your soul."

"What am I?"

"We call you a Panwere," Brokk spoke. "But a hybrid. Powerful one at that. I feel you calling my Wolf."

"Aye, as do I." Rameses said. "I am Nimir-Ra of the Wereleoplards."

Harry looked to the ceiling again. "Itsss time to end thissss."

"Harry, you must feed. You are weak." Severus finally stood up as far as the shackles holding him would allow. Harry growled and grabbed the chains holding his beloved.

"Chainssss are for animalssss. You are not an animal. No one chainssss up my beloved." The chains and shackled cracked like twigs in his hands.

Severus stepped up to Harry and bared his throat. "Feed from me, Harry. It will bring you strength."

"The firssst time I feed from you, Severusss, it will be a moment for us only. Not tonight. Tonight, I'll have my vengeance on those who would hurt me and my new Kindred. They'll all die thissss night for their crimes."

Harry turned towards the Iron door and with his new supernatural strength, he ripped the door from it's hinges. "Severusss, lead them out of this hellhole."

In a wisp of dark smoke, Harry disappeared. "How?" Severus asked.

"One of lesser known gifts of a Wolf. Shadow walking."

"Your name?"

"Brokk of the Ulfric of the Silverclaw Clan."

"Let us leave this place and quickly." Severus started for the door when he heard the first screams begin.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Lucius Malfoy slipped out of the decrepit manor and made his way to the edge of the wards. He should have left sooner but couldn't without being caught by Bella. She had taken to stalking him since the death of Narcissa months ago, when she'd failed to retrieve something from the Black vaults.

The vaults that were no longer hers to touch, once her cousin Sirius Black, now dead, willed them to his Godson, Harry Potter. But as always, Narcissa tried to do the impossible, believing herself untouchable, and so sure that the Goblins would grant her access, being a Black by birth.

Of course, she failed magnificently; good riddance to bad rubbish, he'd always said. Before he Apparated away to Hogwarts to bring help, Lucius heard screams.

"What has he created?" Lucius whispered as he apparated away.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Dudley was worried. Harry was suppose to be back by Midnight from the Pub he worked at. It was thirty minutes past now. Harry always told him if he didn't return on time to use Hedwig, to send a message to his Headmaster. He would know what to do.

"Dudley?" Petunia asked. "Bring Hedwig down. Something has happened to Harry."

"I know Mum. And I think it's bad. Real bad." Dudley ran up to Harry's room while his Mother wrote a quick note.

Less than five minutes later, Hedwig was off into the night as fast as she could. She knew in her heart that her little master was in trouble.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Lucius appeared in the Forbidden Forest and ran as fast as he could towards Hogwarts Castle. The Gargoyle opened as soon as he turned the corner, and he sprinted up the moving stars, bursting through the wooden door.

"HEADMASTER! They've taken Harry and...and.. they've done the..."

Albus was standing, holding a letter with Hedwig still perched on his desk. "I've just received a missive from his Aunt. He hadn't returned home yet. Did Tom take Harry?"

"He sent Bella to capture him."

"Then we must rescue him."

"Albus! Voldemort has forced him to be infected. He forced four different Were's to attack him and now he's gone through the change!"

"Fawkes! Summon the Order! We meet there!"

The phoenix lifted himself from his perch, and disappeared in a ball of flames.

"Let's waste no more time."

"Albus," Lucius placed his hand on the elder's arm. "Voldemort placed Harry in the same cell as Severus."

Albus paled. "Come. Take me to them. This time Tom Riddle has gone too far."

**-0-0-0-0-**

His bare feet were silent as he glided up the steps of the Dungeon towards the main house. He could smell fresh blood and fresh meat. His hunger was growing exponentially, the closer he came to the source of his first meal as a Were. With a hard shove the door exploded inwards, and Harry leapt through the now gaping doorway. Crabbe and Goyle Seniors fell to the floor. The hunger in him peaked as he grabbed one of the men and sunk his fangs into the waiting throat, quickly draining him of his life's essence. Harry threw the body away from him as he watched his other prey try to scramble away in horror. He realized he was quietly singing, but it was getting louder as he moved toward him.

"Voldemort, Voldemort sssat on a wall. Voldemort, Voldemort had a great fall. All of his DeathEatersss and all of his daft minionsss couldn't put poor Voldie back together again."

"You're mad!" One of the Death Eater yelled.

"No. I'm hungry." Harry grabbed the man by his robes and with his other hand he ripped his heart out, and looked at it, still beating in his palm, as he dropped the lifeless body to the floor.

Somewhere inside of him, he knew he should be appalled at his behavior. But the Blood Lust was overtaking him; pushing him onward,

forcing him to sate an overwhelming hunger. One by one, he fed on Death Eater after Death Eater, each one dying at his hand, until, finally sated, he was standing at the ornate doors to the throne room. He could feel the evil bastard just on the other side, waiting for him.

Harry opened the doors with the slight wave of a hand, exploding them into the room, where they crashed against the walls to either side of Voldemort's throne. Peter and Bella sent curses at him. Harry quickly with a wave of his hand had them both bound and gagged before him.

"I've been waiting, Harry."

"I'm done waiting. I'm done with you. It endsss now!"

"Oh, Harry, don't you understand? As you are now, no one will ever accept you into polite society again. The Magical World will shun you. They may even fear you enough to try to destroy you."

"They may try, and they may even succeed. But _You_ will die tonight, either way, and the world will be a better--and safer--place for it."

Harry stepped back, closed his eyes, raised his arms wide, with his wings spread fully behind him. He looked like a beautiful fallen angel; an avenging angel who was about to bring down justice.

"You forget, Tom. I am now more powerful than even you."

'I'm not scared of a mere boy!"

"You should be--since you have ensured I am no longer a _mere boy_, as you put it."

When Harry opened his eyes, they were nothing but deep pools of icy obsidian. The power, the magic, was pulsing through the room. Slowly he brought his hands together, gathering the magic to him, until a pulsing orb of both Dark and Light magics spun between his fingers. Immediately, he thrust it towards Voldemort, the one man who had made his life a living hell for seventeen years.

Voldemort didn't have time to react, not that he could. He found himself frozen to his seat in fear and watched as the orb of dark magic flew towards him. Then he felt an agonizing burning in his body as he was consumed by the magic. He didn't realize at first that the screams he heard were his own.

Harry fell to his knees, his wings draped loosely around him, as the last of the monster's screams faded away.

"It'sss done. Finally."

**-0-0-0-0-**

Severus led the group of Were's out of the dungeons, as they stepped out into the moonlight, he came face to face with Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy.

"My Boy! Thank Merlin you are all right!"

"Albus! Harry... they... that monster!"

Severus couldn't put into words what had happen to his beloved. They never had time. There was never time. For them. For anything. Now there never would be.

"Death has filled this manor. We can smell it's stench." Brokk spoke from where he was holding his mate.

Just then, there was a burst of immense power within the manor, immediately followed by bone-chilling screams.

Severus turned and started to run back into the house of death, "Harry!"

Lucius grabbed him and held him where he stood, watching despair and grief pass over the man's features, as they listened in silence to the horrible screams.

Albus felt couldn't wait, even as the screams continued. He hurried forward into the house in search of Harry, Lucius and Severus right behind him.

"Lucius, take us to the Throne Room."

"This way."

Moments later, they passed through the ruined doorway just as Voldemort's ashes settled and Harry collapsed.

Severus ran to the fallen man, "Harry," he whispered.

"Seversuss. It'sss done."

"Yes, Love. It's done."

Harry smiled. His body started changing, transforming. The dark skin returned to it's original sun-kissed hue, as the scales faded away. The wings folded in on themselves and disappeared into his back. But, surprisingly, his hair remained long. When he opened his eyes, and looked at his beloved, it was again with emerald eyes.

"What's going to happen to me now? I'm no better than Him."

"Leave that up to me, Harry" Albus had knelt down beside them. "Take Harry to Hogwarts. I'll call the Aurors to get this area cleared."

"The others?" Severus asked.

"If they wish to come, bring them. Or they are free to return home."

Severus helped Harry to stand. "A bath and a bed."

"With you?"

"Any other way?"

"None. But what about what happened here?"

"That can wait till tomorrow."

Harry smiled and relaxed into Severus' embrace as he Apparated them away.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Far away across the continet, a man woke and whispered,

"_The King of Twilight he shall be called, The Lord of the Shifters, he shall rise._

_The Prince of the Shadows, will he be. The Darkness will bow before him."_

_finis...but is it ever? .. oh no.. never.. _

**-0-0-0-0-**

-0-0-0-


End file.
